


Go to the ocean and fetch me a lobster

by Bee_Boy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy
Summary: Dex makes Nursey upset and asks him how he could make it up to him, the shade nursey gives is "go to the ocean, and fetch me a lobster"Dex fetches him a lobster.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Kudos: 79





	Go to the ocean and fetch me a lobster

**Author's Note:**

> 100% based off a Tiktok, might write a part two but idk. Wrote this at 9am which is equivalent to like ,, 1am for me. Thanks to my tumblr NurseyDex gc for helping inspire some of this.

_How can I make it up to you?_

**Go to the ocean and fetch me a lobster**

_Ok_ Dex knew Nursey was most certainly not serious, but he is going to do it anyways to prove to his boyfriend he was sorry. How was he supposed to know not too come into _their_ room and fall into his _boyfriend_ like he does _every fucking Tuesday after class since getting together_.

So the fucker was gonna go and get a fucking lobster for his boyfriend. He couldn't actually properly do it until summer break when they'd both go up to visit the Poindexter's. So Dex decided to settle with something to hold Nursey over for now.

He went to the nearest store that sells plush animals and found a lobster. With his purchase he set forth to the Haus.

Hiding the plush behind him as he opens the door to their room, "Hey fucker," he slings the plush at Nursey, who was just Vibing™ as he'd say(listening to music and laying on the floor and looking into space as Dex saw it) "This good 'nough a lobster for now?"

"I wasn't serious Dexy, like at all." He chuckled looking at the lobster. "I wasn't really that mad, besides I did forget to text you beforehand. Having you suffer through my sister's teasing was enough punishment."

"No you said I could make it up to you by getting a lobster, so I got you a lobster." Dex sunk onto his boyfriend.

"I'm naming it Sexy Red."

Dex couldn't help but laugh,"Sexy Red? That's so fucking stupid babe, but whatever, it's your lobster. Just don't make out with it or anything, I don't want sloppy seconds from a stuffed lobster."

"Babe, SexyMcDexy, you know Sexy Red would be getting your sloppy seconds." Nursey punctuated his statement with a kiss on his boyfriends head, "Thanks for it. Didn't actually expect this and it made a shitty day a whole lot better because my over the top boyfriend decided to get me a stuffed lobster because I wanted him to apologize via lobster."

"Yay, I fixed a bad day instead of making one."

"Babe you've never made a bad day for me, I love you."

The sincerity in his voice made Dex turn positively red, "I love you too. You'll get the live lobster later."

"Oh my god, tell me you're joking."

Dex stayed quiet.

"When?"

"Not gonna tell you until you're getting it."

"Fine, now, let's Vibe™"

"Did you really say "™""

Nursey hesitated, "Maybe."

After a giggle fit from Dex he calmed down and "Vibe™"d with his boyfriend until they were called for dinner.


End file.
